User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Cycle Again!
And we cycle again. Robot Masters #MRY001: Pyre Man #*Straight forward, this is probably your doom. He does a Transformation No. 5 attack, only worser. WHY? The explosion is bigger. His main attack is a shield attack; it's Blaze Eye. What he does is stand their for one second and then charges into you with it 1-3 times, not until launching it. He can also jump while doing it. But the most devastating thing he does is THIS: he becomes fire and starts acting like Mercury; only worser as every bounce causes fire. So hey, just recommend you to beware! #MRY002: Thorn Man #*It's Konro Man and Neptune mixed into one. What I mean, is, Thorn Man throws seeds into the air, causing vines to come from the ground. He then jumps, causing coconuts to fall. After that he stops going in "Konro Neptune" mode and starts using his own attacks, basically swinging on vines and trying to punk you with Rose Missile. While not swinging on vines, Thorn Man also swings a vine around, trying to hit you with it. What else? He shoots very inaccurate thorns at you, but the last thorn does massive damage if not careful. #MRY003: Angler Woman #*Being an underwater boss and because of angler, you probably get the clue. She hides in the darkness. When you see a light, move out immediatedly unless you want to be slashed. If she turns on her light, without getting close to you, that means she's going to throw her main weapon which is basically called Tide Seeker. Angler Woman might even turn on the lights but create shadows of herself so you don't know which one to attack. Other than shadows, she might throw water waves which grow in size but can be stopped by shooting them. #MRY004: Power Man #*Power Man is probably the most fastest out of all of them, but not as fast as the Dare Devil. He basically charges up energy and throws it at you. For the most part watch his hands. If he's holding them up he's going to basically slam the ground, causing an electric shockwave. Let's get to the main point; his main weapon is Energy Piercer. DO NOT, AT ALL COSTS, HIT IT. It'll basically drain half of your weapon energy. Keep dodging it if you see it #MRY005: Miracle Woman #*Miracle Woman starts off the fight by hiding in her bottle. That's pretty much what happens. She then tries to fight you by shooting bottle rockets at you. It's random at all times; she shoots 1-3 times, then she jumps 1-3 times. At half HP she's out of her bottle ready to attack you. She basically floats around trying to hit her with a wave of projectiles. She sometimes might even use her main weapon, Dream Ball. She also warps alot. BE READY FOR THIS. #MRY006: Landslide Man #*It's an earth boss fight, so what did you expect? Answer: Death. Just the look of him might scare you. Why? Because big and buff robot masters (such as Frost Man or Guts Man) could be hard. Landslide Man's contact damage hurts... ALOT. Landslide Man likes to dig underground and shift the ground around. But let's get onto the attacks... his main attack is painfully hard. It's basically called Terra Shaker. The boulder is painfully big but you can try and shoot it down. Other than that he pretty much just walks and jumps. #MRY007: Breeze Man #MRY008: Geode Man #MRY009: Vision Man #MRY010: Brawl Men #MRY011: Toxic Kid #MRY012: Tiger Man MRY005 was originally Mind Man. MRY009 is actually a robot related to DIGITAL, being basically Digital. MRY012 you might ask? It's a neutral boss fight. Wily Castle Bosses #Dare Devil - A funny pun, but do you need the Speed Gear to beat him? YES! You officially do. He's supersonic, and you really need to watch what he's doing. Slow time to see which piece is moving forward and hopefully you'll have a nice time. Other than that, the projectiles are another thing you have to worry about. You need to slow down time on that two. #Shieldeye - It's like the Dare Devil fight but you need the Power Gear, basically because the shield. Charging weapons recommended! Anyways, it also moves, but you can slide under it. It also shoots laser beams at you. BTW, watch out for the charge attack. KEEP SHOOTING WHEN IT'S DASHING. It'll push it backwards. Special Weapons #Blaze Eye - Basically a shield attack in a different way; you hold the attack button to shield yourself in the front in the style of Pharoah Man's shield. Let go and you launch it. Not sure how the charge will work, maybe I should remodify it. But the charge attack would be shooting four fire waves which swirl around you. Do not ask. #Rose Missile - This weapon basically is a ballistic missile which is launched upwards but goes downwards. Once it hits the surface it becomes a rose. The rose basically does up to five damage, so hey! It could be useful. Charging it throws a rose mine which explodes into three more roses. #Tide Seeker - Despite the name it's no water weapon. Instead it throws an ice missile which freezes enemies. Enemies hit with it will be frozen and can be kicked towards enemies. Now basically, charging it will make it make more sense; if charged, it will throw a permafrost missile which splits into three homing ice missiles. Enemies frozne do more damage and are more faster. #Energy Piercer - This weapon allows you to throw an energy shockwave which pierces enemies. If it hits three enemies you get energy! Charging it is actually the best as it throws a shockwave which will throw out four big energy capsules, at the cost of losing lots of the energy of this weapon. #Dream Ball - This weapon shoots a magical ball. It shoots enemies while moving forward. When charged, smoke shoots from your Mega Buster. What? Well just wait, as it'll then reveal an orb which leaves toxic gas behind while homing on enemies. It lasts for 10 seconds. #Terra Shaker - As said this attack is a very painful attack. Why? It basically acts like the Mega Buster but WAY more powerful; it shoots a boulder which goes through all enemies. The boulder is painfully big. So hey it uses lots of weapon energy. Charging it does damage to everything on the screen with a landslide. So their. #Not Decided #Not Decided #Not Decided #Not Decided #Not Decided #Not Decided